Sword Art Online Emulation
by Author Max
Summary: Ever since Kirito beat Kayaba and Sugo, he could not find privacy. After Death Gun, he finally took a job at the VRMMO office. Asuna had convinced Kirito you build a better human emulator for Yui. When part of her programming goes side ways, what happens? Can the new Yui be controlled? Read, review, find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online Fanfic

Re-creating Yui. New Body

Chapter 1:

**(A/N: It just occur to me that with Kirito (Kirgaya Kazuto) defeating both Kayaba and Sugo, he could pull some major strings in VRMMO programming. If so, why not make a better human emulator for Yui? This story might be short but this is my first story with multiple chapters. Wish me luck! ALLONS-Y! I love Doctor Who btw.)**

**Normal POV:**

Even Kirito being an eighteen year old teenage boy, he has been given so many job openings and opportunity and requests for interviews, it was driving him crazy. Even hiding in Albeit Online didn't help. They had VRMMO HQ to track down his avatar character then logging in themselves to bother him there. He couldn't find any privacy. His home, e-mail, old gaming accounts, ALO messaging, and ALO itself spammed with request mail. Finally after taking out Death Gun, villain of GGO or Gun Gale Online, he finally accepted the job offer for VRMMO programming and creation. When they created the game, a sequel version to ALO, Dragon Heart Online. **(A/N: Now obviously this is fan made and DHO Dragon Heart Online is basically becoming dragon slayers, Fairy Tail related stuff. Choosing any of the elements, water, air, fire, etc.)**

After months of developing the came, thus forcing him to not log into ALO for the following time of developing, they finally released it and went home, grab his nerve gear, log on ALO, finding Asuna and Yui in game slaying giant plant monsters that look suspiciously like the ones he fought with Silica in SAO. Thankfully he had manage to transfer Yui into Asuna's nerve gear so she wouldn't be wiped out from the nerve gear archive system.

"Papa!" Yui shouted, running to Kirito in wide arms.

"Yui," he said with a smile, grabbing onto her and carrying her in his arms. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Kirito-kun," Asuna said in her usual soft, calm voice. They shared a small kiss and Yui giggled. With that, all three of them flew off to find some good mobs to kill. They probably got carried away because they killed probably killed thousands of mobs before equipment degrading warning. They stopped by Liz's shop to get they're weapons and armor patched up while paying her a visit. It was pretty strange. For the years the players from SAO still play VRMMO despite their traumatic experience. Klein dating Silica. Thinker still with Yulier. Recon is even dating Leafa.

Both of them wanting to see each other irl real badly logged out and Kirito going to Asuna's house and snuggle with her in bed.

"Neh, Kirito-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah? What is it Asuna?" Kirito wondered.

"I've been thinking, no call me crazy, but you know how you have been working for the VRMMO companies?" she asked. "You think you could give Yui..I don't know, a better human emulator?"

**Kirito's POV:**

"What?!" I exclaimed. I didn't know where Asuna is going with this but it sure isn't going well. To upgrade Yui's programming. She is just fine the way she is! "What do mean give her a better human emulator? She's fine just how she is!"

"I know, but Kirito-kun, its just every time I look at her, its like she missing out on one feeling," she said. Then a sad look appeared on her face. By then I was afraid she might say something rash. "She was always missing out on how love would feel."

Love? Now that I think about it, that is what she has been missing out. But still, to alter and reprogram an AI with an emulated human emotions, can corrupt or destroy an AI's programming cortex! I tried to reason with Asuna, but with that pouty adorable face, I couldn't not bring myself say no.

Just the next day I went to my office and start doing some software programming and modification. No one was there because they were at a holiday. When the programming for Yui's new emulator was finished, it require a new body texture. Being me with nothing to think of in a fast situation like this, I gave her my Gun Gale Online skin texture. I saved the programming, backed up Yui's current programming if it goes wrong, saved another copy of the new program if anything happens. I called Asuna and told her I would be home soon.

When got our nerve gear, well, obviously we logged into ALO and saw Yui. We did a quick explanation saying that I put her software into continuous auto save cycle till I put it on stop. When she understood what was going to happen, she agreed and decided to go through it immediately. I logged in as admin, put her auto save on stop and looked for the programming.

"Now are you sure you're up to this?" I asked. I know I saved her but I was still worried. Endless possibilities of her being gone forever swarmed my head.

"I'm ready, Papa," she said. If this works, then I will seriously miss that little girly childish face she has. Its so cute.

"Here goes," I looked at Asuna and then at Yui. Both of them nodded. "Commencing upgrade."

The programming started. The loading went smoothly. Nothing wrong. There were a few times Yui cringed but she assure us this type of thing would happen during program update in VRMMOs.

Just later Yui had electric sparks flying every where around and in her. I tried to cancel update but the console would not respond. When it did respond, it said cancel was denied. Both Asuna and I took each of her hand praying Yui would survive. When it reached fifty percent of her download, her body features started to change. She looked older. She had strands of her newly grown bangs covering her face, voice changed, same with the clothing, height, and everything about her.

When it reached one hundred percent of her upload, she collapsed. Looking completely like my GGO avatar. She was unconscious but stable. I checked her programming and found her system on sleep mode. I carried her onto our virtual bed and hoped she was okay. Since then we had not logged off till Yui awakened again.

**End of the first chapter. Honestly, this is my first chapter story so don't really expect it to be long. I'm still trying to work the details. So what do you think readers. I mean, I did put work into this and my mind is going backward and forward on if there should be a lemon scene. I'll let you guys decide, though the lemons won't happen till the next couple of chapters. Well, bye! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sword Art Online Fanfic

Re-creating Yui. Awakening

Chapter 2

**Well, I couldn't help but write a chapter two in this story. Because the idea in my head for this was unable to be pushed away so might as well continue till I finish it. Anyway, this chapter may be short, maybe not, I don't know right now but, I hope you like, and review!  
**

Yui's POV:

Day 1

My eyes opened, I looked around and looked around saw Papa and Mama next to me in my room at ALO. Mama asleep holding my hand and Papa resting on the side of the bed. I tried to move but my body strained painfully as I released an agonizing scream. Wait, pain? I'm an AI for crying out loud? Wait, what kind of part of speech is that, or whatever that was? Well the scream woke Mama and Papa up as I pant raggedly and still trying to recover.

"Yui-chan! Are you all right?" Mama said. She looked concerned and Papa was examining my programming seeing if anything was wrong.

"That was the first time I ever experienced pain, I think," I said, still out of breath. I thought my voice would sound like Papa's when he was at Gun Gale, but it sounds more like a mature version of me. "Papa?"

"Yes," he said with a worried voice.

"Just for fun, but can you upload my previous programming just for fun?" I asked, I always wanted to see my body in a different point of view.

"Eh, won't that be automatically updated and delete you, well, the current you?" he asked. Developed Dragon Heart and he doesn't know that the cardinal would assume me to be a different program. HA! What a noob. Wait, what? When did my figure of speech became so rude?

"No, cardinal would think my previous programming and my current programming as two different AIs in that case I'm safe," I said.

"Ok then," Kirito said. Wait Kirito? Anyway, he logged into his admin and uploaded my old programming into the cardinal. When she was finished loading, she apparently didn't noticed me which ticked me off. Hold on, since when did I ever get angry?

"Mama, Papa, it didn't work?" she asked. That annoyingly adorable face of hers, my god. WHY IS MY FIGURATIVE OF SPEECH CHANGING?! **(A/N: I don't think I know how to use the term "figurative of speech" correctly, but this is new Yui so she don't either.)**

"Hello, I'm right here!" I practically shouted. She turned around and just gawked at me and I just face palmed.

"Well, now that we have to of the almost the same program with the same name, what do we call you two?" Kirito asked.

**Asuna's POV:**

"Well, any names you prefer Kirito?" Kiri-Yui said, as soon as she said it she put her hand to her mouth. We all looked at her with shock. She called Kirito-kun by his name.

"Kirito?" we all said to her.

"Asuna save me!" she said now putting both hands to her mouth. Now Kirito, Yui, and I just looked at Kiri-Yui like what just happened.

"Yui, your calling us by our first name," Kirito said. Kiri-Yui just looked at us, shocked the same way we looked at her.

"Papa," Yui said. "Her vocabulary changed. Everything me in her is merging with anything human about you and Mama."

With that, Kiri-Yui ran out the room. To our surprise, she had Kirito's elicidator strapped onto her back.

"What just happened?" Kirito said. He looked completely lost and dumbfounded. The brand new Yui just changed. With that, Kirito and Yui took out Kiri-Yui's programming file and began to analyze it.

**Kiri-Yui's POV:**

What is happening to me. The metamorphosis is happening way to fast. Everything in my body is changing. Even my emotions were getting the best of me. I ran far into the forest and collapsed due to exhaustion. Sudden pain hit my heart and I began twitching. Soon the pain became to great and I passed out.

I don't know how long I was out but I woke up in my room with Yui next to me. She, or I had a small frame. Very small and adorable. Especially that face of mine. I hugged her tighter and fell back to sleep. Waking up and found she was still in my arms awake. She probably tried to get me to let go because she was pushing my breast plate trying to get me to loosen up. Playing around with her, I pretend to still be asleep and hugged her tighter. Her next step. Smack me in the face.

Now that made me angry, because I jumped up, pushed her back and growled at her. "What, you have death wish?!"

She jumps back in surprise and shock as I try to control my angry out burst. I apologized and left the room. Even though I'm an AI, its fun to take a shower once in a while. Though in game you don't need it because you don't smell and stuff. Soon thoughts of Kirito and Asuna being together cloud my head. When they first found me and the other Yui in the forest myth to have ghosts in Sword Art to when I first awoken in Asuna's arms. Then it went to Kirito and Asuna kissing and soon going way further. I tried to get the images out of my head but progress to Kirito and Asuna with nothing but their undergarments on and soon...what is happening? I feel just as weak like when I had the emotional outburst in the forest. This time it wasn't pain, but more like affection.

As the images progress, all I could feel was one emotion...lust. Lust for who? That was thing. Soon the images became more disturbing and nauseating was that the one that is replace in the images is Asuna and replaced with me. I was the one that replaced Asuna in the picture and I was the one kissing Kirito. The images is wrong and shouldn't be happening. But it wasn't disturbing as it should be. Slowly my hand traveled down and hit my new opening. I cringed as the sensation was filling me. Pleasure and other strange sensations started to fill me and I let loose my very first orgasm. I paused and pulled my hand away from my new sweet spot and looked in skocked. I finished my shower and quickly dressed. I went to my room and sat there in shock.

**THE END**

**This took awhile but I finally finished it. High school. Anyone been there should know. If not, you will know soon.**


End file.
